fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Voxanumbra
Voxanumbra is a relentless and intelligent Mollusk that is the apex predator of the Phantom Tropics: The flagship monster of Monster Hunter Seclusion and the main antagonist of the Low Ranks sector of the game. Physiology A newly discovered species of Mollusk that unlike others, can stay outside of the water for an extremely long amount of time due to the water sacs it retains. It has completely adapted to movement both submerged underwater and on land. Although they still typically never go too far off from the coasts. Behavior Voxanumbra are completely unpredictable when it comes to behaviour. Some have been reported of being curious and neutral towards humans, others have reported of them being hostile and relentess. Even going as far as raiding a town or docked ships near the coasts. The most famous example of this is 'The Incident' where a Voxanumbra single handedly wiped out the entirety of secular Fleet that was accidently diverged into the turf of the squid, an individual Voxanumbra that crawled out of the shore and killed all the members that were on that fleet. Ever since that tragic event, a village in construction has been built a fairly far distance from the coasts in a more secluded part of the isles. Save for select few individuals however, most Voxanumbra's won't attack humans unprovoked. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average' - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Carapaceons, Piscines, Fishes, Wyverns, Phantasmic Coconuts Arch-Rivals: Zurrocudda, Other Elder Dragon-Level monsters Behavior Towards Other Monsters Its behaviour is unpredictable when crossing other monsters, it may retaliate, it may ignore, it may amend with them, etc Tracks Tracks: Suction Pad patterns, Organ Bio-pile, Magnetised coconuts Specific Locale Interactions * If fought in the Oceanic Necropolis, it entirely uses its underwater moveset and gains select few new moves if fought in this location. * It will shoot out massive bursts of jets of water into the sky to hit unfortunate wingdrakes and wyverns. * In the Phantom Tropics, it will consume the coconuts that are found within the growth of Palm trees. * In its sleeping ground (Abyssal Underwater Cavern), it will spark "booby traps", geysers that spew out if a hunter gets close to them, near the entrance to the area. * It gains the ability to unleash a combination of electric and aquatic geysers with insanely large AOE's from the bottom of the Abyssal Underwater Cavern in a desperate attempt to fend off the hunter. Special Behaviors N/A Cutscenes Information about what happens when encountering the monster for the first time. Abilities Voxanumbra can shoot massive, extreme bursts of water from its sacs, produce electricity via an electrical organ that smoothly produces electricity: running across Voxanumbra's soft body. 4 Tendrils contain tethered orbs that contain magnetic properties, it often can use this to use the environment to shield itself alongside toss electrified coconuts and even small trees at hunters. One of its most dangerous assets however is its supreme intelligence, similarly to Berkyuros. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will start emitting light that flickers at a rapid rate before glowing bright cyan + turqoise (can inflict Magnet-based attacks in Rage Mode). *Tired State: Glows much more dim, becoming almost grey in colour, eyes turn a slight more pink hue. Ita air sacs start to look deflated and it can't dish out powerful jets of water to travel at extreme speeds nor as a combat tactic. Mounts You mount its head where it will proceed to flail around the water and attempt to grab you with its tendrils, if you fail the transition, Voxanumbra will grab you with its tendrils and is very likely to either throw you away or engage in a pin attack, depending on the state its in. Plot N/A Ecology *Habitat Range An apex of the ocean and land, often crossing between the two for distinct land-exclusive meals, a place to rest or actively searching for a partner. *Ecological Niche It stands as the apex predator of the Phantom Tropics with only other equally powerful monsters such as Deviljho, Zurrocudda, Jinnukaton and Shipex. It does its best to avoid the likes of Ensepronantus, Lumidusa and Ceadeus when venturing through the deep waters. *Biological Adaptations Its extreme intelligence alows it to think to get itself out of rough situations unscathed or to tip the scales in its favour, it has complete control of electricity, bursts of extremely pressured water, supreme agility with its tentacles on both land and sea and the mild control of magnetism at its arsenal against foes and prey alike. *Behavior Voxanumbra are completely unpredictable when it comes to behaviour. Some have been reported of being curious and neutral towards humans, others have reported of them being hostile and relentless. Even going as far as assaulting ships on the open seas or attacking settlements near the coast. A famous example of this is when the 8th Fleet was attacked by a ruthless underwater creature, causing the ship to cascrade onto the Phantom Tropics where the surviving fleet members were picked off one by one and brutally killed or eaten. Further research and locating is going on to identity this particular individual Voxanumbra. Despite this exception, its claimed that most won't attack humans unprovoked. Attacks Land Swipe: It will swipe its tendrils in front, to the side and behind it. Triple Swipe: It will proceed to do the swipe multiple times. Leap Slam: It will leap upwards and then slam itself into the ground. Causes quake. Squirm Charge: It will squirm incerdibly fast towards a hunter. Tendril Slam: It will slam one to four tendrils onto the ground, all at once or one at a time varies. All Round Tendril Slam: It will rear upwards before slamming all tendrils onto the ground incredibly hard. Causes quake. Leap 360 Spin: It will leap highly upwards into the air and then do a Yama Tsukami style 360 beyblade spin that stops as it lands. Laced Tendril Swipe: Its tendrils will lace themselves with spikes beore it swipes, dealing triple the damage it normally would. Laced Tendril Slam: Its tendrils will lace themselves with spikes before it slams, dealing triple the damage it normally would. Electrical Tinges: The orb tendrils will shoot out little bursts of electrical strikes that auto-aim directly at hunters. Inflicts Thunderblight. Water Ball: It will rear itself upwards to shoot a ball of water from its mouth, directly in front of it. Inflicts Waterblight. Triple Water Ball: It will shoot a Water Ball 3 times, in differing positions, the position is randomised. Inflicts Waterblight. Upwield Bite: It raises some tendrils upwards to proceed to bite the hunter in front of it. Inflicts Paralysis. Surprise Bite: When doing a squirming charge, it will raise its tendrils swiftly and bite the hunter it has targeted. Inflicts Paralysis. Electrical Orb Shootout: All orb tendrils will shoot out balls, strikes and bursts of electricity all around the area. Inflicts Thunderblight. Electrical Circle: All orb tendrils move around to form a circle shape before all four tendrils meeting inwards the electrical circle, then a massive beam of electricity with a colossal AOE shoots out, the tendrils then aim the beam in a 360 degrees angle all around the mollusk before the beam fades. Can almost OHKO, Inflicts Thunderblight. Water Beam: It will casually shoot out a beam of water and then move it in a 90 degrees angle to either the left or the right. Inflicts Waterblight. Electrical + Water Clash: It will produce gurgling water and then slap the water with orb tendrils, causing a chain reaction of smoke and a large explosion of water and electricity. Inflicts Waterblight and Thunderblight. Electro Aura: It will raise all four orb tendrils upwards to form a massive AOE Aura of electricity, it then stretches the orbs to increase the size of the Aura as it gets bigger and bigger before exploding into an electrical AOE. Can almost OHKO. Inflicts Thunderblight. Rocket Boost Water Beam: Its air sacs will both shoot out a large straying beam of water in a 180 degrees angle, the pressure of the air sacs causes smoke to appear when the beam is present. Can almost OHKO, Inflicts Waterblight. Rocket Boost Super Charge: Its air sacs will shoot the Voxanumbra out like a missile at a hunters direction before the Voxanumbra doing a 360 tendril spin while landing. Rocket Boost Elecrical Surge: Its air sacs will shoot the Voxanumbra out like a missile to unleash a large formation of electricity that then slowly moves towards and crashes downwards onto a hunter to cause an explosion of electricty that has a colossal AOE. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. Coconut Magnet: It will magnetise the coconuts on the palm trees and proceed to chuck them at you, as the coconuts are being magnetised, it causes an electrical surge within them. Inflicts Thunderblight and Magnetised. (Only done on land and in the Phantom Tropics as no other area has the coconuts). Rock Magnet: It will magnetise some casual rocks and then proceed to chuck them at you. Inflicts Magnetised. Boulder Magnet: It will magnetise a large boulder and then proceed to chuck it at a targeted hunter, the boulder rolls incredibly far and sporadically before crashing and breaking apart. Combine Magnet: It will magnetise anything in its surroundings casually and either throw them or jab hunters near the objects with them. This ranges from the coconuts to the rocks to the boulders. Inflicts Magnetised. Armourskin Magnet: It will magnetise a ton of solids from its surroundings and proceed to cloud itself in it to serve as physical armour. (Only does this when its exhausted). 360 Mega Water Beam: It will combine the water beam of its mouth and its air sacs to form a massive water beam that goes in a 360 degrees angle and can OHKO hunters caught in it, causes a mass of steam when doing the beam and leaves behind a ton of steam smoke afterwards. Inflicts Waterblight. Electro Obliteration: It will combine all of its orb tendrils, then its standard tendrils, before aiming them at its air sacs, sending out an array AOE of electrical energy that causes the area to glow yellow, causes the solids around the environment to magnetise and levitate, the glowing area them forms an electrical bright light that can OHKO hunters caught in it. Inflicts Thunderblight and Magnetised. Underwater W.I.P Rage Mode(Glowing) W.I.P Breakable parts The air sacs can be scarred, the horns on the air sacs can be broken, the eye can be scarred, the head can be punctured, the tendrils can be scarred, battered and then the tips of them cut off if enough damage is done. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★★ Sacs Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Beak Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Tendrils Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A (Can't be flashed) Slinger Ammo Slicing Pods are dropped from Voxanumbra and can be used against it. Carves Interactions With Other Monsters * It will flicker and glow when a Serpevenuma slithers past, this causes the snake wyvern to turn tail and slither away. * If it comes across a Lagiacrus, both will taunt each other immensely and proceed to fight (turf war). Turf War 'Voxanumbra vs Lagiacrus' N/A Theme Notes * Made to be the flagship for Monster Hunter: Seclusion * It is one of the first concepts by TheElusiveOne * It can respond to specific hunter gestures if unprovoked, for example: it can perform somewhat of a wave with one of its tendrils if the hunter does the wave gesture when Voxanumbra has its eyes on the hunter. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Flagship Monsters Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster